


It Started with a Look

by CuppyCake5



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyCake5/pseuds/CuppyCake5





	1. Chapter 1

It started with a look.

For Eames it was when they first met, first looked at each other. There was nothing special about the expression on Arthur’s face. Actually, it was special in just how expressionless it was. It would have been unnerving, if Eames didn’t immediately begin to wonder what exactly it would take to get that face to show something. Rage, happiness, pleasure.

Pleasure. Yes, that was one he definitely wanted to see. The point man was very beautiful after all. Everything about him. From his stone like face to his outfit.

Arthur was perfectly dressed. Dress pants, button down shirt, vest, jacket, tie. All neatly pressed and sat on his body as if it had been made specifically for him. Chances were, it had been. And his hair. Slicked back, out of the way. Not a single strand out of place.

It was all begging to be undone. His clothes were screaming to be torn off his body. His hair wanted to be messed and wild. And Eames wanted to be the one to do it.

“You must be Eames. I’m Arthur.” The point man extended his hand.

A predatory smirk spread across Eames’ lips as he slipped his hand into the other man’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The way he said ‘pleasure’, drew it out, tried to make it sound dirty, was meant to set Arthur on pins and needles. But it appeared to have no effect on him. It wouldn’t be until years later that Arthur would be told this, not until they were already established as a couple. _‘Darling, how could you have not noticed?’ ‘Easy. I was on a job.’_

But Arthur simply shook the forger’s hand, released it, turned away, and continued stroking the keys on his laptop.

 _‘You didn’t know how frustrated I was? Not getting your attention then?’ ‘Eames. I’ve told you, and you should know this by now, when I’m on a job, I forget everything else. We get paid a lot of money to do not so legal things. I’m not going to risk distraction and mess up somewhere along the line.’_ Of course, Eames corrected him on that point. With a big smile on his face. The bastard. _‘I distracted you though. Eventually.’ ‘Yes. Bravo. You managed to distract a point man and risk me making a mistake. Good on you, Eames.’_


	2. Chapter 2

The look that began to chip away at Arthur’s loathing of the Forger was five years and many, many jobs later.

“You have got to be kidding.” Arthur said, annoyance clearly written on his face. It was the first job where they knew the other best. And Arthur suspected that was why Eames was staying particularly close by his side. And was, therefore, even more annoying than before.

“Arthur. Please. I’m asking you nicely. And please don’t make a fuss about it.” Eames wouldn’t look him in the eye as he spoke quietly. Actually, he was keeping a careful watch on the other team members, making sure they kept a safe distance away while the two talked.

Sighing, Arthur shook his head. “This is absolutely ridiculous. You’re a grown man. Who’s been doing it for you all this time?”

“Well… Yusuf’s done it a few times. But mostly Cobb when I work with him. And a few others.”

“You can’t be serious? Cobb? I can’t believe he’d coddle you like that. You need to do it yourself.” Despite his annoyance, he was managing to keep his voice down. It was clear to him that Eames was bothered by this. Embarrassed even. Sure, it made Arthur feel a little high and mighty on the inside, but he wouldn’t allow Eames to see that. Arthur was a professional after all.

A scowl set on Eames face, glancing at Arthur. “Yes Cobb. He has children. I think it makes him a bit more understanding to people’s fears. Unlike you, you insensitive arsehole.”

“You’re the one asking a favor. Insulting me won’t get you anywhere.”

Just like that Eames remembered the situation. Remembered that Arthur was right, he was asking a favor. Looking his team member straight on, Eames asked again. “Arthur. Please. I don’t know why, but I can’t ever do it myself. I need somebody else doing it for me. And I’d be bloody more comfortable with somebody I know doing it. So, I’ll ask one last time, please?”

There it was. The look. It was pleading. Vulnerable. Desperate. Ashamed. It was a side of Eames Arthur had never seen. And it was so much more than the simple embarrassment that the point man had thought Eames had been feeling a moment ago. It was almost unsettling to see him like this. And before he knew what he was doing, Arthur nodded. “Ok. I’ll do it. But it’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s just a needle. A little pinch and done.”

“That’s all bloody well, but needles don’t frighten me. I simply can’t stick myself, yeah?” Now that Eames had gotten what he wanted, Arthur’s help, his face cleared. He was relaxed again, confident, cool, collected. And smiling. This was the Eames Arthur knew and hated.

Well, had hated.

Nope, Arthur was still pretty sure he hated Eames. Nothing had happened to change that. Right?

After everybody had settled into their seats, needles in arms, Arthur busied himself at Eames side. “Oi! Hurry the bloody up, wouldja Arthur?” Arthur shot a look to the architect of the job. He was young, fresh out of college. Thought he was a big shot because he seemed to have a knack for this work and because Cobb was singing his praises to just about everybody. Which was how he landed this job. Arthur hated his cocky attitude though.

“I have just another note or two I want to go over with Eames. Sit back, relax, and, if you don’t mind, please remove your knotted panties from your scrotum.” Looking abashed by, not only Arthur’s words, but also the bite that accompanied them, the young gun looked away and shut his mouth. As did everybody else.

Eames just stared wide-eyed at him, obviously trying to hold back laughter. And if Arthur weren’t annoyed for having to do this for the forger, he might have smiled. Might. “It was the easiest way to guarantee nobody would look.” He spoke quietly and he quickly, but gently, slipped the needle into Eames arm.

“Thank you, Darling.”

“Stop calling me that.”


End file.
